


Betrayal

by BabyAce



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, One Shot, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyAce/pseuds/BabyAce
Summary: Cheryl shows Betty a picture of Jughead and Veronica standing very close to each other behind Pop's, looking intimate, which causes Betty to break down.Little does she know the story behind it.





	

She couldn’t believe it. How could he do this to her? Betty had never taken Jughead as the guy who cheated. Jughead was the type of guy who didn’t really have any experience with girls. He wasn’t one of those fuckboys, like Chuck Clayton, who’d just screw girls over.

Or so she thought.

But when Cheryl had approached her in school and showed her the picture of Jughead standing with Veronica behind Pop’s, standing awfully close to eachother, she broke down. It wasn’t just a thing Cheryl could come up with just to start drama; she had proof. Cheryl had proof of Jughead cheating on her with her best friend.

Betty had tried to ignore it, and tell herself that it wasn’t real, but as soon as she saw Jughead walking down the corridor, with Veronica by his side, she couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing them walking next to eachother, talking and giggling, was her breaking point. It was like a confirmation of the picture Cheryl had shown her that very same morning. Jughead was really just as awful as the boys on the football team, and Veronica was the same girl she’d been back in New York.

She slammed her locker shut, and threw her backpack over her shoulder as she paced past her two backstabbing friends. Betty could hear how they greeted her as she came closer, but kept her gaze glued to the floor as she sped past them. She could feel how Jughead’s hand caught a grip of her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and continued towards the exit.

“Wait, Betty!” she heard Veronica call after her. “Are you okay?”

Betty didn’t answer, fearing that the tears that had welled up in her eyes would spill. She shook her head as she kept looking down at her feet that were walking so fast that she could barely see them.

Just as she had pushed the doors open and sprinted down the stairs she felt a grip around her wrist, causing her to stop in her tracks. She spun around to see Jughead standing behind her, his eyebrows furrowed in a worried expression.

“Betty,” he started, and took a step closer once he saw her puffy, red eyes that were filled with tears. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, and sniffled as she looked down at the curb, feeling how hot tears started rolling down her cheeks and drip down onto her shoes. She couldn’t answer. There was a big lump in her throat, choking down the words she so desperately wanted to scream into his face. She was so angry at him, but at the same time dissapointed and sad.

“What happened?” Jughead asked, and put his other hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears from her cheek with his thumb in a gentle motion.

Betty inhaled sharply, trying to keep her body from trembling like an aspen leaf. She didn’t know how to start. How was she going to work up the courage to tell the boy she had relied on so much for the past few weeks that he was just as awful as every other boy in school?

“Hey.” Jughead tried again, his voice had sunken to a calm whisper, caressing her soft cheek.

“Jughead, don’t.” Betty said, and slapped away his hand from her face, taking a step back to look at him, tears streaming down her face. “Just don’t.”

Jughead looked even more confused as she said those words, and she could see how his lips parted as he was about to say something, but before he could, she jerked her arm away from his grip and ran down the street, away from him and everyone else.

Later that night, when the sun had gone down, and Betty was sat in her bed with a blanket around her in the same exact position she had been sitting in since she had gotten home earlier that day, she got several text messages from her friends. She glanced over at the phone laying on the night stand beside her, but didn’t bother to move for it; she knew it would all be the same anyways. They would all be asking about what had happened earlier that day.

“Betty?” she heard her mother call as the door was opened. Betty looked over with a dull expression, seeing her stand in the door frame. “What happened?” her mother’s tone was nothing of worry, but annoyance and even disappointment.

“Nothing, mom, I’m fine.” Betty lied, and looked down at her shaky hands that were folded in her lap. She knew that Alice could see straight through her, yet she didn’t want to tell her mom what she wanted her to. Betty knew how much her mother disliked Jughead, and the rest of her friends, and even though she was angry at them at the moment, she didn’t want her mother to ban her from seeing them.

“We both know that that was a lie.” Alice said in a monotone, yet stern, voice, and walked over to the bed to sit down. “Now spill it out.”

Betty took a deep breath, knowing that her mom wouldn’t let her go before she had told her everything, and so she did.

“I told you that they were awful people, now didn’t I?” Alice scolded as Betty had told her what had happened. Betty looked up at her mother, feeling how a single tear rolled down her cheek and seeped into the corner of her mouth. She pursed her lips while nodding in agreement,  tasting the salt in her mouth.

“You did.” she whispered weakly, her voice cracking slightly.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” her mother spat, and stood up from her bed. Betty looked at her as she strode towards the door, stopping to turn around once she reached the door frame. “I don’t want you to ever see them again.” she demanded, staring straight into Betty’s eyes with a stare so intense that Betty thought it could make something catch fire.

“But-” Betty started, but was interrupted my her mother.

“No buts, Elizabeth.” she rose her voice slightly, startling Betty where she sat in the exact same position she had been sitting in for hours. Her mother casted her one last glare of fury before slamming the door shut, making the pictures on Betty’s walls rattle.

Betty sat for a long time staring at the white door her mother had slammed shut so aggressively, feeling how hot tears started falling from her eyes once again. For the first time in very long she felt completely alone. She felt like she had lost everyone. Even the boy that had stood by her side through thick and thin.

Betty woke up the next morning to her phone vibrating non-stop. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her, still puffy, eyes. Once her sight had become clearer she realised that she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. She hadn’t realised that she had passed out the night before.

Her phone vibrated once again, and Betty reached over for it with a deep sigh. She wasn’t ready to talk to anyone yet, but she figured she could atleast see what the texts said. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw how many texts, and calls, she had missed. There were atleast forty messages and twenty missed calls. Most of them from Jughead, but also from Veronica and Kevin. Even Archie had tried to get a hold of her, even though he hadn’t been too keen on her since Jughead and her had had their _moment._ She didn’t know why.

 

**Juggie:**

_“What happened today? Have I done something wrong?”_

_“I’m sorry for whatever I have done to you, Betty.”_

_“Please answer, I need to talk to you.”_  

_“Betty?_

_“Can you atleast answer so I know that you’re okay?”_

_"Helloooo?”_

_“Please, Betty. You don’t have to explain right now.”_

_“Please just send something, anything, to let me know that you’re still alive.”_

_“I’m worried for you.”_

_“Is there anything I can do?”_

_“Bettyyyyy”_

_“Please, please let me know you have seen this.”_

_“Are you coming to school today?”_

_“Can we talk?”_

_“I really want to give you space, if that’s what you need.”_

_“But I want to make sure you’re alright.”_

_“Please call me.”_

_“Or atleast send a text.”_

_“Whatever is fine.”_

_“Just let me know when you’re ready to talk.”_

Betty bit her bottom lip, feeling the familiar burning feeling behind her eyelids as her eyes started welling up. She was hurt. Not only because of what he had done, but also because he seemed so oblivious about it. How could he not know what he had done to her?

She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had grown in her throat, and exited their chat to look at the other messages.

 

**Ronnie:**

_“betty whats going on? are you okay?”_

_“i know somethings wrong but jug said you didnt want to tell him”_

_“you were crying today”_

_“why?”_  

_“you dont have to tell jughead”_

_“but atleast tell me”_

_“im your best friend”_

_“please”_

_“we are all worried for you”_

Betty wiped away the tears that streamed down her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She felt so betrayed, and angry. How could neither of them realise why she was angry? It was like they didn’t even know that they had done anything wrong.

 

**Kevin:**

_“Please tell me whats going on”_

_“I am so confused”_

_“Apparently you ran away from school”_

_“Do you want to let me in on this?”_

_“I feel slightly left out”_

_“Spill the tea for me”_

_“Please betty”_

Betty felt like she wanted to tell Kevin, if anyone. He had always had her back, even though he still secretly wishes for Archie and her to be endgame. But Betty felt that if she started talking to one of them, the rest would continue to spam her until she answered their messages too, so she opened the last chat.

 

**Archie:**

_“Are you okay betty?”_

_“We are all worried you know”_

_“Is there anything i can do?”_

_“Your lamp is on in your room”_

_“Please show some kind of sign that your there”_

_“Just wanted to let you know that jug cant sleep”_

_“I can hear how he keeps tossing and turning on the mattress”_

_“Hes not okay”_

_“Are you?”_

Betty cringed slightly as she saw Archie’s incorrect grammar, and normally she would correct it, but not this time. This time she couldn’t, for the exact same reasons why she couldn’t answer Kevin’s texts. With a sharp inhale she locked her phone, and threw it onto the bed she sat on.

She didn’t want to go to school, and neither would she. She wasn’t ready to face them just yet. She wouldn’t be able to look at Jughead, nor would she be able to look at Veronica. Seeing them together would be even worse, so instead she went up and washed away the remains of the smudged makeup on her face, and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of pyjamas shorts. She sneaked over to the window, making sure that Archie, or Jughead, wouldn’t stand in the window and wait for her to appear, before closing the curtains.

Betty ran her hands across her face, trying to hold back the tears that had begun to build up. Once being somewhat in control of her emotions she crawled back into her bed, and pulled the covers over her head. All she wanted was to dissappear for awhile, dissolve into thin air so that she wouldn’t have to deal with all of her problems.

A loud bell that echoed through the whole house awoke Betty from her sleep. She groggily sat up and reached over for her phone to see what time it was. It was noon. The doorbell continued to ring through the house, and Betty knew that she was alone in the house, so there was no one that could answer it besides her. With a groan she threw the duvet off of her body and started walking towards the stairs and down to the front door with a slow pace.

“Oh, so you are alive after all.” Veronica said once Betty opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest. Betty bit her bottom lip anxiously, and looked down at her bare feet. She didn’t know what to say.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” she continued in the decisive voice she spoke in so often. Betty shook her head slowly, afraid that she would burst into tears again, and continued to keep her gaze locked at the floor.

“Hey,” Veronica said in a softer voice, grabbing Betty by her upper arms, squeezing them gently. “Is there something Jughead has done?” she asked in the same soft tone. Betty looked up to meet Veronica’s worried gaze with her angry, annoyed one.

“Are you kidding me?” Betty scoffed, feeling how the sadness was completely gone, and had been replaced by anger. “You seriously don’t know?”

Veronica let go of her arms, and let them slide top rest by her own sides. Her sharp eyebrows furrowed deeply, creating a crease inbetween them as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

“No, I don’t.” she said, and blinked a few times. “Have _I_ done something to you?”

Betty scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“And you call Archie oblivious.” she spat, pursing her lips into a thin line as she rose an eyebrow.

“Betty, just tell me what I have done!” Veronica bursted out, her voice raising.

Betty shook her head, continuing to look at Veronica.

“You go figure that out by yourself.” she said in a low, angry voice before slamming the door shut in Veronica’s face. Once the door was closed Betty locked it behind her to make sure she wouldn’t come in after her. She pressed her ear against the door to try and hear what Veronica was doing on the other side.

Betty could hear how she was calling after her, but after several useless attempts she started mumbling something underneath hear breath. Betty couldn’t quite make out what she said, but she didn’t really want to know anyways. After a while she could hear how Veronica spun around and how her heels tapped against the porch as she left.

Once Betty was sure Ronnie was gone, she slid down the door and brought up her knees to her chest, hugging them. All her emotions finally caught up to her as she got down from her adrenaline rush, and Betty broke down once again. She was surprised that she still had tears left in her body to spill. Nonetheless the tears continued to fall down as she burried her face in her arms.

Betty still hadn’t left the house after ten days. She had told her mom that she was sick, and that she couldn’t go to school. Surprisingly enough her mom had let her. Betty spent the time in her room, laying in bed most of the time. She had told her mother to tell everyone that came to their house that she was sick, and couldn’t talk at the moment, and her mother happily obliged to that command.

There was no way she could stop the messages and calls from flowing in, though. Over the past week all of her friends had tried to get a hold of her, most of all Jughead. Betty knew that she had to talk to him soon, and ask him why he had done what he did, but she didn’t have the energy to do so.

She could see how Archie and Jughead would take turns to look out Archie’s bedroom window to try and get a glimpse of her, but she kept away. She knew that once she saw Jughead she would want to run back to him. Betty missed him like crazy, but she had stopped crying over it. It was like she was all out of tears, and all there was left was a huge void in her chest. A big lump of nothingness.

Betty was sitting in her bed, writing down her feelings and thoughts in her diary. It was in the middle of the night, and even though Betty was tired, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. The nights were the worst. There was something about being alone in the darkness that made her thoughts grow louder, telling her awful things. Telling her how Jughead is much happier with Veronica, and that he never really cared about Betty.

A light tap against her bedroom window made Betty’s head snap up from the diary. She looked towards the window and saw the familiar face she had missed so much. The gentle face that was surrounded by a mop of dark hair, the hair that was being controlled by that beanie she adored so much.

She swallowed hard as she saw Jughead’s face, and felt how her heart sunk in her chest as their eyes met. Jughead tapped once again on the window with his index finger, and gestured for her to open it up.

Betty hesitated before slowly standing up and walking over to open it for him.

“Hey.” he whispered, and leaned onto the window sill, looking up at her with glazed eyes.

“Hi.” Betty said back, her voice cracking as she felt a lump form in her throat. She backed away from the window, and sat down on her bed, looking down at her hands that had begun trembling uncontrollably.

Jughead climbed into her room, and stood by the foot of her bed, sliding his hands into his pockets as he looked over at the broken girl in the bed.

“How-” he started, but stopped to clear his throat. “How are you feeling?” he asked, shuffling a bit where he stood.

“I’m okay.” Betty said weakly, still looking down at her hands.

“Your mom said you were sick.” he tilted his head to the side so that he could try and take a better look at her face.

“I am.”

“Okay.”

Silence filled the room. Neither of them knew what to say to one another. Jughead was the one who broke the silence.

“Do you want to tell me why you are so angry at Veronica?” he asked hesitantly, straightening his posture a bit. “And why you are angry at me?”

Betty inhaled deeply, and finally met Jughead’s gaze. She felt how tears began to burn behind her eyelids, but she didn’t try and hold them back. They were going to fall whether she wanted them to or not.

“It’s because of what you guys did.” she said in an aggressive tone.

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows, and took a step towards Betty where she sat.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “What did we do?”

Betty shook her head, feeling how the first tear started to roll down her cheek. She glared at Jughead where he stood before her, and scoffed.

“Why do neither of you realise it?” she asked, hearing how her voice cracked as she began to get overflowed by her emotions. “It’s like you guys don’t even think that it was a big deal.”

“What was a big deal, Betty?” Jughead asked, and tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows still deeply furrowed.

“Oh, don’t play stupid, Forsythe!” Betty screamed. She was done with both of them pretending that it never happened.

Jughead flinched as he heard her say his real name, and took a step back. His expression changed from worry, and confusion, to caution with a hint of something Betty could only describe as fear.

“Cheryl showed me!” she continued, and threw her arms out.

“She showed you what?” he asked in a lower voice.

“You and Veronica kissing behind Pop’s!” Betty exclaimed, and wiped some of the tears away from her face.

Jughead's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the floor. He shuffled a bit before taking a step towards Betty again.

“Veronica and I have _not_ kissed, Betty.” he said in a calm voice, and looked at her with a hurt expression across his face.

“I’ve got proof.” Betty said, lowering her voice. She reached over to the nightstand and took her phone. She quickly found the photo, and showed it to Jughead. He leaned closer to the phone to get a better look at it, and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You see?” Betty said with a weak voice. “I know it all, Jughead.”

Jughead stood up straight again, and took a deep breath before sitting down beside Betty on the bed.

“I swear to you that Veronica and I did not kiss.” he said, and looked at her. Betty shook her head, and looked down at her lap, not wanting to look at Jughead’s face anymore.

“The picture says otherwise.” she mumbled.

“Betty.” Jughead sighed, and took the phone from her hands. He unlocked it and held the photo in front of them. “Does it look like we are in this picture?”

Betty slowly looked up at the picture. It was blurry, and dark, but she could see that they weren’t actually touching lips.

“You look really cozy, atleast.” she mumbled, and looked down at her hands that were nervously fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

Jughead inhaled sharply, and laid the phone down beside them on the bed.

“It wasn’t like that, Betty.” he said calmly, and shook his head.

“Okay.” Betty said in a monotone voice, clearly not convinced.

Jughead reached up and scratched the back of his neck, shuffling uncomfortably on the bed.

“She was just helping me.” he explained in a quiet voice. Betty looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Helping you with what?” she asked.

Jughead shook his head quickly, and rubbed his hands over his face.

“She was helping me with you.”

“How was she helping you?” Betty asked, and tilted her head to the side, her voice still aggressive in the undertone.

“She was helping me because-” he stopped mid sentence, and shifted his position so that he was facing Betty. “Because there is something that I’ve wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how to. Veronica suggested that she could help me by pretending to be you so I could practice on her.” he explained, and looked a bit embarrassed with flushed cheeks.

Betty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, and tilted her head to the side. “What is it that you want to tell me?”

“I-” Jughead started, but his voice died out. “I love you.” he said slowly, his voice weak and quivering.

Betty was taken aback. She was not prepared to hear him say that at all. She stared at him for a while, seeing how his adam’s apple bobbed, and his bright pink cheeks. His eyes roamed over her face, her eyes, her lips, waiting for an answer.

“You do?” Betty asked after a while, still stunned by his words.

Jughead nodded slowly, and smiled weakly at her.

“I do.” he chuckled slightly. “I love you, Betty.”

Betty bit her bottom lip, feeling how her cheeks got hot as a smile spread across her face.

“I love you too.” she said, cupping his face before crashing her lips against his.

The kiss was sweet, passionate. Nothing like before. Jughead smiled into the kiss, and brought her closer to him by gripping her hips and motioning them towards him. Betty felt how she melted into his arms. She had missed him, his kisses, his touch, and now she finally felt it again.

The broke away from the kiss, both chuckling slightly as they looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Stay?” Betty asked sweetly, and shot him a small smile.

“Okay.” Jughead nodded, and laid down on the bed, pulling her down with him.

For the rest of the night they laid there in Betty’s bed, with Betty’s head resting upon his chest as Jughead was drawing shapes with his fingers across her back, and arms.

In that moment all their worries were gone. It was just the two of them in the whole world.  
Them, and their love eachother.


End file.
